A Star Beyond Time
by Kyte27
Summary: Yusei and Judai hop back to Judai's time after defeating Paradox, but Judai doesn't want Yusei to leave yet. And thus, they spend the day together in Italy. Contains a duel! Starshipping;YuseixJudai. Mild Language and Brief Suggestive Content.
1. The Fear of Rev

_**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! DUEL MONSTERS, GX, NOR 5D'S.**_

* * *

><p>Evening's orange glow blankets across Domino City. In a small area surrounded by tall buildings, a few kids stayed behind, having duels with others. A couple of Harpie Lady cosplayers were relaxing on benches, busy away texting with their cell phones, close to shoving said phones up the anals of a few droolbags who were gawking at them across the plaza.<p>

Yugi Muto, well, more like the spirit of the Pharaoh, the other Yugi, was leaning against the railing of the tallest building in the square. He just said his goodbyes to his fellow time-hoppers, Yusei Fudo and Judai Yuki. He was quite amused as Yusei and Judai argued by the strange, red contraption that stood by them.

"I won't go on! You don't have that spare helmet for me and, trust me dude, it was scary in that Scarlet Lizard thingy!" Judai argued as he crossed his arms.

Yusei simply sighed as he was making the final check-ups before leaving.

"I told you, a friend of mine has it back in my era. She..hasn't given it back." The raven-haired lifted an eyebrow. "Besides, you forced me not to wear mine because you didn't want to feel left out."

Other Yugi chuckled as Judai shot a glare at the Duel King.

"Yeah, well, that was before jumping aboard and seeing how freakin' scary it is!" He pointed at the D-Wheel. "That's no motorcycle, I've driven one before. But that _thing _would make even Evil Kenevil have his pants full with enough bricks to house half of Asia!"

The Osiris Red graduate pivoted his back to Yusei, lifting his nose to the air.

Yusei tilted his head, smirking. "Well, you were screaming your head off even before we even got in the Crimson Dragon."

"Is that a fact?" the nameless Pharaoh asked as he looked towards the youth. "I would figure you'd enjoy something to that nature."

Judai was ready to bat a couple of swings with his bag but he knows Pharaoh is in it. Plus, his teacher's spirit has been traumatized as it is with swings as he feels as if he's being hanged over a toilet again.

The boy turned around again towards the future man as he heaved one big sigh of defeat.

"You didn't have to fly off that building and into the floor. How was I supposed to know that Aztec thing was going to catch us!" he exclaims as he boards the vehicle. His arms then flew upward. "With his big-ass mouth, to boot!" Yusei interrupts the boy's rants as he revs the engine. Loudly.

A simple squeak pops from the boy behind Yusei as quickly grabs hold onto him.

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy day in Venice, Italy. A normal day. That is, if you count an ancient red, glowing deity shooting through the sky, dropping a red motorcycle with one screamer as normal.<p>

The vehicle screeches across the roof as sparks from the wheels flew in several directions as the vehicle finally comes to a halt. Judai had his face buried in Yusei's back. He could even feel his hot breath glazing into his back through his jacket. He was breathing heavily, but slowly.

_Poor kid. He's really shaking,_ Yusei thought to himself.

He gently nudges Judai with his elbow. "Hey, we're back in your era."

No response.

"Uhh, Judai?" Yusei looked over his back.

A couple of brown eyes slowly rise from the navy fabric and meet with his eyes. "Is it over?" His eyes were practically trembled. It really did scare the guy. His chocolate-brown eyes were staring into Yusei's cobalt eyes, begging for reassurance from the motorcyclist. May as well be the eyes of a frightened puppy.

Yusei blinked, giving a simple nod. The look in his eyes are...

The brunette slowly sits back up-right, taking a look at his surroundings. Buildings weren't collapsing nor disappearing into ash so things must be safe. A sigh of relief escapes the Osiris Red's mouth as his eyes close gingerly. He nudges at one of the arms of the vehicle, but there was a problem. They won't move up. "Hey, Yusei? It won't go up!" he asks impatiently. He was close to another panic.

The raven-haired man chuckled as he tapped on the monitor of his vehicle. The engines revved down as Judai finally succeeds in pushing it up. Another sigh came from the boy. Yusei swears that if he keeps sighing, he's going to faint. As he looked down from the monitor, a soft blush dances across his face. Judai's other arm was tightly around his waist.

It wasn't awkward for him, not in the least bit. He just felt funny about it as if it was very foreign despite earlier the boy was holding onto him when they made the first trip back to Yugi's time. Then again, they were both in adrenaline so they didn't give it a second thought.

Yusei placed his gloved hand over Judai's hand. The youth behind him turned to him, surprised as he felt the warm fabric touch his hand.

"You really do have some high spirits, don't ya?" Yusei asked as he looked at him, smiling playfully. His smile was really reassuring. He really should smile more often. It's so peaceful…

Now it was Judai's turn to feel the merciless dance of the blush on his own face from the thought that crossed his mind. He chuckled sheepishly in agreement as his arm lets go of the man as he began to stand up, stretching his hands up in the air.

"Man, does feel good to be back!" the brunette grinned. A soft meow muffles through his bag behind his back. Judai laughs. "Sounds like you agree with me, huh Pharaoh?" Yusei smiled. He has met people almost like Judai, such as Crow and Rua. But something was very different about this guy. He couldn't pin-point what it is, but it was something rather special.

Speaking of which, it was time to go back to his time. He looked to the side and grabbed the helmet he left behind. Yusei's smile slowly dimmed to a frown as he tapped on the monitor's screen, revving the engine back up.

"Hey, hang on, pal!"

Yusei looked back before he even had the chance to bring down the visor of his helmet.

"What's up?"

Judai pressed his lips together as his eyes shot down on the roof's plates. He was trying to think of a reason why he even stopped him in the first place. It was a reflex.

_Lightbulb!_

"Y-you don't have to leave right now!" Judai suggests.

Yusei shook his head. "I have to see if my friends are okay."

The youth quickly raised his hand up. "Yeah, but, it is time travel, so you could easily pop in back to your time even if you take your time to do it." He then lowered his gaze down.

"And, well, I kinda wanna know more about you, Yusei." The boy confesses. "So, I figured, maybe we at least spend some time together and you can tell me all about yourself and the future's perks and such. I mean, it is almost noon so we have some time before time-jumping to your time just in, er, time," he nervously smiled as his index finger gingerly scratched at his cheek.

How on earth could he turn that down?

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, how was it? I hope you guys like it, it's actually my first yaoi fanfic ever, and yet I'm straight as it can be nor do I like much on yaoi, in general, at all. Just hard to explain really, I just like these two together though I do blame a close friend of mine for it, and the movie…Hope that makes sense? *laughs nervously*<strong>_


	2. The Sweet Facts

_**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX OR 5D'S**_

* * *

><p>"So, think it's okay to leave that here?" Judai pondered as Yusei backed up his D-Wheel by the side of a building. Luckily, it was still early so parkings weren't taken just yet despite being close to the historic landmark of Basilica San Marco. Yusei gave a simple nod as he walked his vehicle into place.<p>

"Yeah, it should be fine," he stated as he hunches over his motorcycle. His Duel Disk combined into its whole part as it lifted up for Yusei to attach to his wristguard. "My Duel Disk basically serves as the key to even turn the Planetary Go on so no one can steal it."

The brunette grinned in amusement as he fixed his bag over his shoulder. "Wow, the future really does have some good perks huh?" Yusei lifted his head as he walked towards his direction, shooting a simple nod. "Well, only mine does that from what I know."

"So its custom-made?"

"Pretty much."

"Wait, so, you built that yourself?" At this point, Judai's eyes were widening.

"Yes, Judai, I built it," he said with a hint of pride in his tone, smiling.

The student was ready to prance his legs in just sheer amazement. He couldn't believe that this guy actually built this vehicle himself and has the dueling talents to go with it. He would've been a miracle mechanic in Judai's era. He shook the thoughts from his head as he began to walk, signaling Yusei to follow. "Well hey, I know a place we can get some breakfast. I saw it on my way here yesterday." He waved his hand in the air. "C'mon, pal!"

* * *

><p>It was definitely Yusei's turn to stare in amazement.<p>

They found a small resteraunt that luckily opens early in the morning and was only a ten minute walk from Basilica San Marco. Yusei had ordered a simple _caffè e latte _- hot coffee with milk - and a _fette biscottate_ - a cookie-like bread. However, Judai had ordered three _prima colazione_, a kind of typical breakfast calzone.

_The guy has the appetite to rival Rua and Crow_, Yusei thought as he was spreading jam on his biscottate. Judai looked up at Yusei as he was stuffing his mouth with his second calzone.

_"Fsho, wrut war de beshicsh uv 'oo, Ushei?"_

Yusei blinked as he took a sip of his latte, shrugging as he was lost in translation.

Judai gulped down the mouthful of food down his throat as he let out a satisfied exhale, as if he were even near satisfied. "My bad," Judai apologized as he took a drink of some orange juice. "I said, what're the basics of you, Yusei?" He leaned froward in interest, folding his hands under his chin. "The basic facts, huh? Well," Yusei started but couldn't help but smile as Judai couldn't keep in that position very long without grabbing his final calzone. "In my time, I'm from Neo Domino City. I guess at this time, its still normal Domino City." Judai wanted to state that a fire from Kaiba Corp basically decimated the city several months ago, all thanks to the Darkness fiasco, but he wanted to listen more about this man as he took a bite of his food.

"As I told you and Yugi, my era had these Riding Duels to basically give the game a bit more thrill as you feel the wind blowing in your, keeping a fast momentum," Yusei explained before taking a bite of his bread. Judai smirked, dangling a peace of bread under the table for his feline to eat as it rubbed its pudgey body against his leg. "Card games on motorcycles, who knew right?" This made the man across the table smile as he took his drink. It was still hot, very slightly burning his upper lip but still very delicious. "You would think it would be really hard to control to duel while driving, but that's why it goes on auto-pilot. But you can always take control of the D-Wheel anytime incase of an emergency or something."

"Emergency?" Judai asked, raising his brows.

Yusei nodded, finishing the last bite of his bread. "Don't get me wrong, its not always a hundred percent safe. Sometimes the D-Wheel may blow something a circuit. Or the same would happen to your opponent, so would always want to check up on them to make sure they're okay."

_You've got a heart of gold, you know that, Yusei?_ Judai said in his head, trying not to smile.

"However," Yusei continued, "the upcoming tournament my friends and I are preparing for in the next several months will _really_ put us to the test, the World Riding Grand Prix. There isn't any auto-pilot for this one so the risks are pretty high, but that's just what makes it even more of a rush."

Just from how this raven-haired youth proudly, and excitedly, explained about this dueling style and the tournament, it really made Judai excited. He couldn't hide it since he was grinning madly. He was indeed in a dueling mood now, just aching to get his game on. He stood up, gripping the sides of the small table.

"All right, Yusei!" he exclaimed as he grinned down at the man. "You really have me pumped up! How about we go to a card store?" Yusei tilted his head. "But, wouldn't the cards be Italian?" He didn't mean to damper Judai's spark, he was just admiting the truth. However, the spark was still quite in static. "It doesn't matter, least would be a good souvenier from here. Plus who knows, maybe my generation of cards could be worth quite the bit back in your time." Judai narrowed his eyes slyly, getting any sort of interest from Yusei.

Yusei chuckled under his breath as he finished his cup, He stood up, putting his gloves back on as he stared back into Judai's eyes, wearing a smile of his own. "I don't care much for the money worth on cards, but I can't ignore the euphoria of cards being stripped open from their foil packs."

At the same time, they both remember the scent of fresh, new cards from a newly released booster pack. They both avoided eye contact almost immediately.

The two swore they felt a hard-on in their pants.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry if this chapter seemed rather short, but I think every duelist would agree that they love the scent of newly opened packs of just manufactured cards. Mmff, it's already starting to get to me XD Anyway, lemme know how this chapter was!<strong>_


	3. The Growing Connection

_**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX NOR 5D'S**_

* * *

><p><em>Con grande astuzia e velocità<em>

The radio was really blazing loudly on a tune that's been playing over and over inside the card store.

_You too, your runner can flyyyy~!_

By now, Yusei and Judai have gotten used to the tune. So far, it seems Yusei is really loving this song. He would ask the store owner, who was probably a few years older than him, what song it was but he didn't know Italian at all. Besides, it seems he was busy with a handheld game.

Judai was at the far end of the store, gawking over single cards laid out in glass display cases. He was tapping the tip of his shoe on the wooden floor to the song's rhythm as he studied each article. Yusei was looking at card supplies, including albums, sleeves, and deck boxes. They do seem outdated, but he was rather interested on the designs seeing as how he doesn't see them every day considering he's at least fifteen years ahead of this time.

"Ahh, so these are the new Lightswon cards I've heard about! Sweet!" Judai exclaimed as he leaned his head further into the case. Yusei's deep blue eyes glanced towards the other boy. "Uh, do you even know how to read Italian?"

"Nope!"

_Tra le stelle andrai; sempre salirai!_

The spikey raven walked over to several glass cases towards the side of the room. _These cards are really old, _Yusei thought to himself. He couldn't read the names but he can recognize the card art. "Dark Armed Dragon," Yusei mumbled. With his knees bent, he checks the second shelf in the case.

"Lonefire Blossom, Gladiator Beasts, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level series, Guardian of Order..." Yusei began to trail off as he read off the rest of the cards in his head.

_Sai combattere; tu puoi vincere_

Judai was bent over, wishing he could read the new Lightsworn cards but gave up as he began looking at a few other cards. He looked to the side and saw that Yusei was in his own little world as his head was ever so slightly moving side to side, looking at all the cards. His deep brown eyes batted as he walked over to Yusei, bending over. Yusei didn't seem to sense the youth by his side.

_Maybe I can be able to use some of these older cards and fix up my deck. Aki did mention on why not using Plant-type monsters in my deck for additional speed. And to use a bit of DARK cards. _Yusei thought to himself.

_Huh, I've been using Neos cards for so long, I didn't even know there were some new HERO supports. But for right now, I kinda want to bring Neos out faster, _Judai thought to himself.

_Okay, would use two Lonefires and probably Allure of Darkness along with Dark Armed Dragon and a couple of Chaos Sorcerers. Sure glad people in this era haven't gotten to know Synchros otherwise the prices on these would skyrocket!_

_Let's see, let's see..I would need an additional card to create enough sacrifices to Summon my Neos. Cloudian Sheep Cloud wouldn't be quick enough. I need something faster..Hm, wonder if they have that card? Would be awesome if they do!_

_Doubt I can find the card here, it's pretty rare to find even in this time. I think only a good few hundreds were released of the article due to a card contest, but it would make enough speed to combo with Lonefire and Spore._

Yusei's blue eyes slowly scanned towards the left side of the third shelf.

Judai's brown eyes glances across the right side of the third shelf.

In its glory, a lone Dandylion laid on the shelf.

The two duelists jumped as they saw it at the same time. Their heads zoomed in quickly towards their prey until they both suddenly felt each other's warm cheek squish against each other. The boys blinked and looked at each other, their eyes meeting. A nervous, deep blush grazes across Judai's face as he smiled nervously. Yusei was trying to keep his pokerface but the soft shade of red still appeared on his cheeks.

"Hi," they both greeted in unison. They looked back at the card then back to each other.

Judai was the first to bust his gut laughing. Yusei quickly covered his mouth, muffling his own hearty laughter as his eyes shut. "Well, great minds think alike, don't we, Yusei?" the brunette declared, giving his signature toothy grin as he winked. Yusei opened his eyes and smiled, his hand just barely covering his genuine smile. He wasn't one to suddenly start laughing but he will admit, this was pretty priceless.

Yusei shook his head. "Well, it's not like we could get cards anyway, we wouldn't be able to play them back in our hometowns, I'm sure." Judai's grin dimmed down a bit and chucked slightly, looking off to the side. "Well, That's the thing Yusei, I'm more of a wanderer myself, trying to find the next big thing or anyone I could be of help to." This surprises Yusei. He's actually been traveling along for who knows how long now just on his own with a cat and two spirits that guide him along the way? He began to worry for Judai and yet able to connect with him. He said he decided to leave his friends behind, believing to make sure they were able to part a whole lot easier to follow their paths and he never did like goodbyes. But he felt a bit of regret for it so he hopes that while traveling he can find them one by one. He really does have such high hopes and dreams. _He's so...passionate._

The brunette stretched his arms up into the air as he looked at the clock. _Oh crap, _Judai worried. _It was already two o'clock. _Yusei had told him that he will stay with him for the day. He was going to time-hop back to his era at midnight, such a cliche time to leave. Judai wanted to bond with Yusei even more at any cost and he needed to do it fast!

He began to rub his cheek, trying his best to think, but he couldn't. This feeling of when Yusei's cheek touched his was odd. His skin wasn't exactly smooth, but that mark on the man's cheek was. Yusei explained to him what the mark was on their way to the shop which he couldn't believe that someone like him went to a facility like that, let alone a society like that. But, Yusei had his reasons, and for that, he even built his Planetary Go just to confront his friend. Then, he was able to pull through and met with destined friends that were all bound by a mark. Now, together, they were gonna fight their hardest in the WRGP. He really does keep his friends on his mind along with wishes to find the next thing to do. _He's so...thoughtful._

Judai began to smile in admiration when he felt that Yusei was looking at him from behind. He quickly turned around as Yusei looked at him with concern. "Something up?" he asked. Judai shook his head, smiling sheepishly. "Naw! I just got a great idea, though. Maybe we can see if we can get some of that gelato ice cream? I never got to try it myself." Yusei nodded. "That does sound really good. Besides, it seems you're pretty hot," he said as the two walked towards the door.

"Uh, yeah, man. But you too, like, you have _no_ idea," Judai said as he closed the door behind him, smiling in curiosity.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, well, seems there is a bit of feelings starting to grow between the two. They feel like they're really connecting and refreshed in meeting someone so different from what they're used to. But it seems time is running out. Can Judai be able to enjoy this day as much as possible with Yusei? Please let me know! I'm even thinking of adding a duel.<strong>_


	4. The Time Killing

_**I gotta let ya'll on something. WIth this fic, I've been in the ZONE. Like, I think I'm addicted to my own fic, wnating to always write as ideas start to come to me. Thank gawd I haven't been hit yet with writer's block...sure hope I didn't jinx it now. Happy reading!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX OR 5D'S**_

* * *

><p>"IT'S SO GOOD!"<p>

Nearby people began to stare at an ecstatic Judai who was happily licking the ever-loving out of his gelato ice cream. Yusei glanced around, actually feeling a bit embarassed but rolled with it. "Well, it isn't bad at all, actually. Kinda rivals mochi just a bit," Yusei admitted as he took a spoonful of the gelato. He had asked for a small cup of gelato while Judai asked for the largest waffle cone for it despite he never had gelato himself. But the boy didn't have any regret at all.

"I swear to ya, Yusei. I'm getting tempted to live here." Yusei smirked. "Yeah, but you don't know Italian, right Judai?" Judai had to give him that but he didn't wnat his dream to get shot down so easily. "I'm sure I can get it pretty easily. Besides, I'm sure I can run into a friend of mine who's from Europe and maybe he can show me the ropes." Yusei shrugged as he licked his plastic spoon clean. "I guess," Yusei uttered.

For a while, in a long while, the two suddenly got quiet as they ate their gelato ice cream. Judai didn't feel too comfortable in not being chatty. But even Yusei didn't feel all that okay with it either and he's usually the silent type. _Guess I'm really starting to bond with this guy_, Yusei thought to himself. _Sad thing is, we're almost twenty years apart in our timelines. _

Judai was taking crunches on his waffle cone since his ice cream was devoured already. He's lucky a brain freeze didn't hit him. He looked up at a nearby clock tower. _Almost four o'clock...What else could we do? Gotta be something, anything! _

"Judai?"

The brunette looked at his friend. "What's up?"

Yusei looked at the table for a moment with a worried expression. Judai was gonna ask but suddenly Yusei lifted his head up, wearing a small smile on his face. "Hey, how about we take a ride around? I promise, I'll drive slowly." Yusei could swear he heard a loud gulp from his friend as he smiled nervously, nodding as they stood up to throw away their trash.

_Uh, besides dying horribly in a futuristic death trap?_

* * *

><p>Judai was holding onto Yusei tighter than a koala with a tree branch. Every time they would go down a hill or hit any bumps, Yusei would feel a loss of breath from a bear hug of paranoia. Judai was actually silent, afraid that if he talks or breathes he'll mess with the D-Wheel's balance and they'd tip over. He does feel safer since Yusei gave him his helmet, reassuring that he's gonna be fine. But surely, the worries would melt away as he sees people gawk at their vehicle like it was something out of this world. He couldn't help but grin when others would snap pictures with their cell phones. Even he's heard Yusei chuckle a bit as he notices the same thing. Judai was on a motorcycle that wouldn't be invented for another good dozen of years. He should consider himself lucky, but he definitely does. Because he's with Yusei and having a good time.<p>

They drove far enough where they reached an area that was mainly just fields of grass and open areas. Here they decided to make a pit stop so that Pharaoh can do his 'business' in which makes Judai laugh because he knows Professor Daitokuji freaks out and is disgusted seeing as that his spirit is in the feline. Because Yusei is connected to the spirit world of Duel Monsters with his Mark, he can hear these antics from the disembodied professor and can't help but smirk as he laid back against his D-Wheel, smiling with eyes closed while Judai kept an eye on Pharaoh as he was trying to find a good spot in the empty field.

_"Judai, what are you doing?" _a deep female voice asked the brunette in his mind.

The boy shrugs as he replied in his thoughts, _"What do you mean, Yubel?" _

_"You suddenly want to be with Yusei and refuse to let him go. Why?"_

_"Um.."_

_"Something you would like to share with me?"_

Judai shook his head. _"No, no, it's just...I don't know. Yusei is a really different person and I can't help but be curious in interest of him." _

_"I didn't see you having this 'curiosity' with the Duel King, though."_

_"Well, yeah, because Yugi I know enough on since there's books on him and DVDs and such. But you forget, Yusei is from the future. It's not like I can read about the guy."_

The spirit sighed. _"Just don't get attached, okay? You do know he has tonight and see his friends." _

The brunette stood silent, his bangs outcasting over his eyes.

_"...Yeah, I know, Yubel. Another friend I'll have to say goodbye to."_

Judai looked up at the sky. It was slowly going into a tint of orange. From his guess, it's probably at least six o'clock. Time felt like it was passing by way too fast..

Footsteps come from behind as the Osiris Red graduate turned around. Yusei stood there, looking past him. "Is Pharaoh done yet?" Judai completely forgot about his furry little friend as he looked at the field. The grass was high up to their waists so it was hard to see the cat. Neither of them could hear Daitokuji at all, either, so Pharaoh must've wondered off.

"Guess we're gonna have to split up and look for him," Yusei settled. Judai nodded as the black haired man walked in another direction into the fields. "Hey, wait!" Yusei turned around. Judai smiled as he ran quickly over to him. "Hey, don't you have a cell phone?" Yusei did own a cell. It was a small phone with a keyboard. Aki told him he should get one for the sake of business when he did his repair commissions.

"Why you ask?" Judai grinned as he took out his phone, which was a red flip phone.

"Well, if one of us finds Pharaoh we could call the other." Judai explained.

"Would it work? I mean, our phones are pretty far apart in time."

The boy shrugged. "It should. Would suck if we get charged for 'long era distance' or something, right?" he laughed. Yusei smiled. What was there to lose? So they switch digits as Judai gives it a shot.

_Ba-doo-doo-doo-da-be-doo, roo-roo-row-ba-ding_

Judai shrugged his eyebrows. Yusei quickly silenced his phone. "Yeah, that's enough, it apparently works so there goes physics." Judai still looked at him funny. Yusei sighed in defeat. "Its an older phone that I bought off from my landlord who is an elderly lady so the ringtones are a bit bland." Judai blinked, his eyebrows still shrugged.

"What?" Yusei asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Judai smirks, lightly punching Yusei in the shoulder. "Naw, nothin', just like messing with you!"

Yusei scoffs, smiling with a half-hearted chuckle. "Yeah, yeah, let's go find Pharaoh already." The two boys then seperated as they began to call out for either Pharaoh or Daitokuji. Judai had an advantage since he has a second pair of eyes with him. Yusei, on the other hand, relies just on his own two eyes but he is very alert so he should be able to find the feline.

* * *

><p>Yusei finds himself in a small vineyard. He glances around, unsure if should tread on, but there is still the chance that Pharaoh might be somewhere here. "Pharaoh! Professor!" Yusei calls out as he waits for a reply.<p>

_Mreooow_

Yusei narrows his eyes past the vines. A brown fluffy tails waves towards him, as if signaling the cat's presence. "There's that darn cat," Yusei sighed as he walked towards where he saw the tail. Just as he gets there, Pharaoh was kicking some dirt behind him as he looked up at Yusei. The youth smiles faintly. "Least you gave them some of your fertilizer, huh?" Yusei picked up the cat into his arm. He doesn't have much experience with animals, let alone a cat that is known to scratch people, but for this he's thankful he has gloves on. Yusei reaches into the inner breast pocket of his jacket as he pulls out his phone and dials Judai's number.

"Hey, pal! Found him?"

_Mreoooooow_

"Uh, yeah, what he said. Where are you?" Yusei looks around.

"Oh, well I kinda ventured up a mountain just incase if he went up here, eheheh.."

Yusei's eyes widen as he turned around. The only mountains he can see is at a far distance. "..You serious? The only mountain here that I see is miles and miles away."

"Yeah, that's why I decided to use your Wheelie Thingie and drove up here since you left your Disk behind." Judai admitted.

"You are _shitting_ me." Yusei suddenly felt weak in the knees.

_Mreoooow!_

Yusei feels a light tap on the orange orb of his shoulder. Yusei turned his head with cell phone to ear and sees a Judai, grinning from ear to ear, holding his phone to his ear. Before Yusei could even open his mouth to speak, two fingers are suddenly thrusted in his face as the brunette closed an eye, taking a good inhale and then..

"Gotcha~!"

Yusei stared blankly at him as he pressed the off button on his cell. "You ass," he smirked.

_Mreowwww_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So this chapter was a more laid back one. Sorry guys, but I believe this fic is coming to an end quite soon. I already have it all set up and I'd say we've got a good few chapters left. However, the chapters will be long because I decided to add a duel in after the next one so gonna be studying their anime decks. Plus I wanna make the duel like a two parter and to properly explain the duel and such, they will be long chapters so hallelujah! Anyway, lemme know if you like it!<strong>_


	5. The Festival

_**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX OR 5D'S.**_

* * *

><p><em>Well, perhaps time and space is on your side, <em>Yubel told the boy in his head.

Yusei and Judai were surprised as they sat on the D-Wheel. It was about seven-thirty and they just reached Basilica San Marco. Evidently, there were lanterns hung on strings everywhere with booths standing everywhere as families roamed together. Teenagers were in groups, laughing as they looked through a few booths. Different scents of sweets and grilled foods waft through the air, reaching the two boys (whose mouths were already watering at this point). There was actually some type of big festival happening in the plaza.

Judai pressed the side of the helmet, lifting the visor up as he looked around. "We didn't even see any people around this morning or any set-ups." Yusei nodded. "Yeah, not even when we came back to get my D-Wheel." He feels a nudge from behind as Yusei looks over his shoulder to meet eyes with the helmet-wearing brunette as his eyes are practically in stars. Yusei didn't even need to imply a thing as he began to back up into the same space he found earlier. "Sounds like we can still have some more time for fun, after all."

* * *

><p>Yusei and Judai were in awe. The festival was rather simple as they walked through the plaza, but what amazed them was the incredulous amount of spirit and happiness that coursed through the area. Yusei felt accomplished, knowing that these people had no idea of the time-slip that would've done so much harm. There were no collapsing buildings or wild fires caused by Paradox. Everyone was happy to be alive. And, he wished to celebrate along with everyone else. He turns his head towards Judai's direction. The guy was smiling with his toothy grin, nodding his head to the music that played in the air. "It's so nice to see everyone just having."<p>

His words went into one ear and out the other as Judai ran to a food booth nearby. It had the next best thing Judai enjoyed in this world other than dueling: fried shrimp. The cooks were finishing the deep fry as they served them in platters. He quickly dug into his pockets, hoping to have some sort of money left. _I guess Judai's just enjoying this just as everyone else. _As he looked in the opposite direction, he sees a small boy, gawking up at him. Yusei felt a bit uncomfortable at first, thinking he may be staring at the marker on his cheek.

But then again, it was only a child. He bends over on one knee, ruffling the boy's black, messy hair.

"Doubt you could understand me, but do you duel?"

The boy was silent, still staring at him.

"Guess it doesn't seem that way," Yusei shrugged in a nervous smile. He reaches into his deck box and pulls out a random card as he points at it. "Do you duel? Play Duel Monsters?"

The boy blinked as he looked at the Stardust Xialong card then back towards the man, staring once again. Then he pointed at the man in his face as Yusei's eyes focused at the small, grubby finger.

_"Granchio!" _The boy shouted.

"W-what?"

_"Granchio testa!" _

And with that, the boy runs off through the crowds. "That was bizarre," Yusei blinked.

_"Mmf?"_

Yusei turns. Judai stood holding a plate of about a dozen of fried shrimp with one already stuffed into his mouth as he munches. Yusei pointed towards the crowd where the kid disappeared. "A kid was just staring at me and he then he called me something." Judai tilted his head, gesturing what he had called his friend. Yusei scratches at the back of his head. "Granchio-something, I think?"

Judai blinked his brown eyes as he looked back at the stand he just pillaged. The tail of the shrimp spat out of his mouth as he began laughing madly, his free hand holding his stomach.

"THAT'S HILARIOUS!" Judai shouted.

Yusei glares at him. "What's so funny?"

Judai composed himself as much as he can as he pointed at the menu sign at the booth. Yusei looked up. The entire menu was of seafood variety. There's small pictures of different critters to help translate for the foreigners, Yusei guessed. Then, he felt his face lit up red as his eyes widen in horror. There was the word, _granchio,_ right under a picture...

Of a crab.

"PBBBFFFT," Judai lets out right before another hysteric boast of laughter. "OMIGAWD, that reaction was even _more _ freaking hilarious!" Yusei gritted his teeth in a sharp grunt. His hand lunges into the opposite man's dish, grabbing two shrimps as he began to eat them, looking away from him. Shame too, because Judai's facial reaction was that of a little child seeing his goldfish die.

For the next few hours, the two boys were having fun in the festival. They participated in the small games they had, ate some food and treats. Judai insisted Yusei to come dance with him by the small stage as a small band played. Yusei declined, saying he doesn't dance. He sat back in a small table that wasn't too far off, watching over Judai's bag as Pharaoh rested in his lap, purring. Yusei smirked as he noticed a girl asks Judai to dance with him. He was blushing as he danced with the girl, smiling sheepishly. The man looked down at the feline, petting it. "I suppose he never was one with girls?" Yusei looks back up, just in time to see the girl kiss Judai on the cheek.

Yusei held his mouth, trying his absolute hardest not to laugh. Judai fell as he had a big smile on his red face as crowds came to check on the fallen lad. Behind Yusei, Daitokuji's spiritual form stood in bewilderment, placing his palm over his face. _"No, not really, Yusei," _the professor sighed in his palm.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock now as the sky was covered in stars. The two were sitting together on a rooftop of the plaza as the festival's glow light just under them. Yusei never could really see a starry night above the city lights of Neo Domino; the smog was also too thick to see during the days of Satellite. A cool breeze was blowing over, relaxing Yusei. His eyes slowly closed as he wore a small modest smile. Judai was staring down at the people, having a smile of his own on his face. The bangs of his hair hung over his eyes, out casting them.<p>

_Only two hours left, and then he'll be..._

Yusei felt a bit of shifting next to him as he turned to look. Judai was on his hands and knees, his shoulders shrugging as he looked for something in his bag. Upon finding said item. Judai stood up, not turning around. Yusei stared up at him. "Something wrong, Judai?"

Judai turned around, wearing his Osiris Red duel disk as the cards of his deck shuffles. Judai lifts his head up slightly as he grinned.

"Let's have a fun duel, Yusei!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, most likely the next couple of chapters will be longer since they will cover on the duel so if the sentence structure seems weird, my bad. Also they will take a while to finish since I'm trying to plan out the duel as much as I can. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>_


	6. The First and Final Duel!

_**Duels..are...hard to write. I'm using the cards I've collected over the years to help create this duel. Sorry if the duel may seem boring, I guess you can see it as a mere warm-up for these two duelists. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>As the deck of cards shuffles into his Duel Disk, Yusei backs up a good distance from his opponent. He raises his left arm, the disk activating with a sharp sound. Across from him, Judai nods, as a part of his disk sticks out as another part slides out. The blue orb on the disk glows brightly under him.<p>

"Duel!"

YUSEI 4000LP - JUDAI 4000LP

"You can take the first turn, pal," Judai decided.

Yusei exhales as he closed his eyes. _A duel without stakes..So far, I've mainly had duels where I needed to make sure I had to win because of circumstances that were beyond my control. Even when we dueled against Paradox, Yugi and Judai both had fun despite the highest risks and consequences if we failed. But now, it's just him and me, no stakes at all. A last duel between us, so it will be a very fun duel, _Yusei thought as his lips smiles with confidence in his eyes. "All right, it's my turn!" Yusei declares as he draws his card.

"I summon Shield Warrior, in Defense Mode!" He slaps a card onto his disk as a warrior manifests itself onto to the field, placing his shield firmly before him. (800ATK/1600DEF) Yusei studies his hand, then selects a card from his hand. "I then Set one card facedown, and end my turn." A facedown Spell/Trap appears behind Shield Warrior.

"Here I go! Draw!" Judai drew his card, grinning. He then reveals his card towards his opponent. "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" A blue masked man reveals itself as the fans on his 'wings' churned, crossing his arms. (1800ATK/300DEF) Judai snaps his fingers, "When he's summoned, I can either activate where he destroys a Spell or Trap equal to the amount of other Heroes I control or add any Hero card from the deck to hand, and I'm selecting the latter." A card sticks out from the brunette's deck as he takes it to his hand of cards. "Activate the Spell, Polymerization!"

Behind Judai, the forms of two Elemental Heroes appear. One was a winged man with claws, having the qualities of some sort of bird. The other, a curvy woman with black hair, her body nude with red and white patterns. "Fusing Avian and Burstinatrix together!" The two forms then merges together as a ring of fire appears before the boy. "Come on out, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" A green, humanoid creature appears from the portal; its dragon-like arm roars as its one wing thrusts out. (2100ATK/1200DEF) Judai smiles in pride, stroking his thumb over the tip of his nose. "It's my favorite card, Yusei!" The man nods, wearing a small smile. He's never faced against this deck, let alone Judai, so this was a new yet rare challenge for him.

Judai lifts his arm up as he declares, "Flame Wingman, attack his Shield Warrior!" Like clockwork, the Hero flies up into the sky as its engulfed in flames. Swiftly, it launches down towards Yusei's Warrior and slings past it, shattering the monster into particles. The teen then points his finger at his opponent. "Whenever my Wingman destroys a monster, you take damage equal to the slain monster's ATK points!" The creature stands in front of Yusei, placing its dragon arm at him as fires spout into him. Yusei grunts, defending himself with crossed arms.

YUSEI 3400LP

"I then attack you directly with Stratos!" At his command, the blue man charges down towards Yusei.

"Sorry, I play a Trap! Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

The facedown card lifts up. A flimsy sort of scarecrow appears, blocking Stratos' fist with an unseen force. "I negate your attack once per turn and then Set my card back facedown." _Simple, but an awesome Trap! _Judai thinks to himself as he slides a card into the Spell/Trap card slot of his disk. "Throwing a facedown card to end my turn."

"My draw!"

Yusei ganders at his newly acquired card. "Great," he says to himself as he plays his drawn Spell Card. "When I activate Tuning, I'm allowed to add one 'Synchron' Tuner monster from my deck to my hand, which will be Nitro Synchron" He pulls the pushed out card from the slot. "Then, I must shave the top card off my deck to the Graveyard," he explained as he places the card, Skill Successor, into his Graveyard slot. He selects a card from his hand. "Speed Warrior, in Attack Mode!" An armed figure rolls itself in from the summoned card, whirling around in its roller blades as it strikes a pose (900ATK/400DEF). "However," Yusei began as he takes his Speed Warrior card from his disk, "he will be sacrificed to Special Summon Turret Warrior from my hand." His warrior envelopes itself into some kind of portal as a massive creature comes out, having turrets on its shoulders (1200ATK/2000DEF). "When Turret Warrior is Special Summoned this way, it gains the original ATK of the sacrificed Warrior-Type monster used for him." (2100ATK)

Judai nods, looking at the warrior. "So now he's a match for Flame Wingman."

"Oh, he isn't here to stay, Judai."

Judai blinked. He looks at Yusei, pulling a card from his hand. "I play my Spell, Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon once more this turn. I summon the Tuner monster, Nitro Synchron!" A miniature nitro cartridge with limbs appears, pumping a fist into the air (300ATK/100DEF). Judai smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, it's actually kinda cute!"

Yusei smiles, "Then, let me show you something that's just so darn adorable. I tune level two Nitro Synchron with level five Turret Warrior!" The small monster divides into two small stars as they twist and turn in the air, creating green circles whilst the warrior leaps through as it sheds its colors with only an orange linings of its form.

"_Clustering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon!_" A green-lit beam passes through the rings as a green monster appears, having some sort of rocket end on its back with two horns on its head. "Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" (2800ATK/1800DEF) Judai's eyes widen in amazement. It was another of Yusei's new game mechanic he's never seen, and he loves how cool it was. It felt similar to Fusion Summon, but works with levels on the monster cards and needing this 'Tuner' kind of monster. He even chanted something to go along with it. It was so awesome!

"Because Nitro Synchron was used for Synchro Material for a 'Nitro' monster, I can draw one card." Yusei draws his card and adds it to hand, then selects the other card. "I play my Spell, Battle Waltz. This creates a token that duplicates my Synchro monster aside from its effect." A gray scale version of Nitro Warrior stands next to Yusei's monster.

"Heh, not bad, Yusei! Now you can take out both of my monsters, then." The raven-haired youth looks at his friend's facedown card. He isn't sure if it's one of the Traps Judai used back in the previous duel or a whole new Trap he hasn't seen yet. But, this isn't the time to hesitate...

"Waltz Token, attack Stratos!" The Nitro Warrior duplicate jumps into the air. and crunches Stratos down with a single stomp, destroying it. Judai looks at his disk. "No Battle Damage?" Yusei shook his head, "For either of us involving the token. But, that's a whole different story with the _real _Nitro Warrior. You see, if I activated a Spell during my turn, its ATK increases by one-thousand during damage calculation. Dynamite Knuckle!" Nitro Warrior's back rocket blasts, sending it into high speed as it launches both fists. Suddenly, a green outline of its fists envelope the Synchro monster, pulverizing Flame Wingman. (3800ATK) "Ngh!" Judai grunts as he watches his Flame Wingman being obliterated into smoke.

JUDAI 2300LP

"Trap, activate!" Judai declares as his facedown opens. "Hero Signal! This Special Summons a level four or lower Elemental Hero from my hand or deck. The hero to do the job is Elemental Hero Neos Alius!" Jumping through the card comes what's best described as a small version of Judai's ace, Elemental Hero Neos (ATK1900/1300). It crosses its arms, signaling that he was summoned in Defense Position.

_From the look of things, that card is a Gemini monster, meaning in its current form, it's a Normal Monster. Judai will probably use the effect to re-summon it so it would gain whatever effect it has..._

"Your turn now, Judai."

"My turn, draw!" the mangy-haired boy swipes the top card off his deck. _Nothing I can do for now, so I'll just introduce Yusei to you, little guy. _"I summon Neo-Spacian Glow Moss in Attack Mode!" A slimy creature glows into existence, not having any features besides what seems to be eyes. (300ATK/900) Judai takes a in a breath, showing some kind of disappointment. "Turn end."

Yusei feels a bit surprised. He would have better chances if Glow Moss was defensive, not in offense. And why didn't he instead re-summon Alius? It didn't make sense..

"My move, then!"

He draws his card. _I'm certain Glow Moss has some sort of ability to make me want to attack it, _Yusei thought as he stares down at Glow Moss. _If that's the case, I want to see Judai Yuki's full potential. _Yusei thrusts his hand out. "Nitro Warrior, attack Glow Moss!"

"Use his effect!" Judai points to Yusei. "Draw a card, Yusei, and reveal it." Yusei raised his eyebrows and draws his card, flipping it over. The Monster Card, Doppelwarrior. Judai grins. "Sorry, pal, but your Battle Phase ends if the drawn card was a monster." Yusei nods, keeping his cool demeanor. "Turn end."

Judai draws his card, a spark lighting up in his eyes. "I play Pot of Greed, so I now draw two cards."

_Judai is about to make his counterattack, I'm sure of it..._

"Using Alius' effect, I re-summon him." A cosmic glow shines on Alius as Judai holds his next card in his hand. "Activate the Continuous Spell, Common Soul. With it, I select Neos Alius, and Special Summon Neo-Spacian Dark Panther from my hand!" A black panther leaps from behind Judai, its cape fluttering as it stares down Yusei with a menacing glare (1000ATK/500DEF). "Now, Aliuis gains ATK equal to the Special Summoned monster, giving it a grand total of twenty-nine thousand!" Yusei narrows his eyes. "Your Hero was re-summoned in Defense Mode, what good would giving it a bonus do?" Judai shook his head, smiling in the most sly way possible. "Because, Yusei, I'm not aiming for Attack Points." He points towards his Hero. "Because he was re-summoned, he's treated as 'Elemental Hero Neos'." Judai's three monsters suddenly leap towards the starry night, dropping Yusei's guard. "What I'm aiming for is Triple Contact Fusion!"

"Contact Fusion!" Yusei repeated as the trio of monsters spun in glorious light. "I give you, Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!" A devilish warrior appears, sharing qualities with Judai's ace but having wings that seemed fitting for a gargoyle. Its skin was pitch-black with armor that was an off-shade of white with dark blue ravenous hair (3000ATK/2500DEF). "A type of Fusion Summon without needing a Fusion card?" Judai smiles with pride. "Yup, you're not the only one with a surprising summoning technique, Yusei! Not only does it not require 'Polymerization' but it returns the materials used back to my deck."

He then plays a card, creating a portal with rainbow-like colors to appear underneath the fiendish warrior. "Thing is, Neos Fusions are required to leave the field if the Field Spell, Neo Space. But, using the Equip Spell, Instant Neo Space, that effect is left out!" Judai then pulls the last card remaining from his hand. "Play my Monster Reborn Spell Card! I revive one monster from either Graveyard and I choose my fallen monster, Elemental Hero Stratos!" The blue hero reappears onto the field, its fans whirling cyclones towards Yusei's facedown. _Tch, Stratos was summoned, so Judai is using its Spell/Trap destruction effect. _Facedown Scrap-Iron Scarecrow shatters into oblivion.

"Chaos Neos, attack Nitro Warrior!" Chaos Neos evaporated into black mist that faded away just as fast as Neos. Yusei's eyes look around, unable to see him due to the darkness of the night despite the orange glow of the nearby festival. Suddenly, a loud grunt fills the air as Yusei looks up at his Synchro Monster. Nitro Warrior was struck down swiftly and silently, shattering.

YUSEI 3200LP

"I end my turn," Judai declares, hinting a bit of pride in his voice now that Nitro was out of the picture.

Yusei gives a short nod. "Draw!" He looks at his newly drawn card, then at his hand of three other cards. He isn't able to do anything, at least for now. "I summon Level Warrior in Defense Position," he slaps a card down sideways onto his disk. What seemed to be a caped crusader makes his entrance, having a star on its helmet with two smaller ones on its chest and abdomen, getting down on one knee and crossing its arms. Yusei lowered his arms. "I end my turn."

Judai tilts his head. "That's a bit of a surprise, we've been at it on counterattacks so far, but hey, it's cool for me." He drew his next card. "Then again, I do want to see your all, Yusei." Again, Judai catches Yusei off-guard. This boy also wanted to see all of his strength placed into this duel. Without a doubt, Yusei couldn't help but smile. Despite what they know off of one another the entire day, they indeed had some things in common that just adds more into the list. Yusei is snapped back into reality, seeing a form of light appear on the field.

"I use Common Soul's effect and Special Summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!" A red humanoid avian that had the qualities to that of a hummingbird, as it's name applies, made its way onto the field, perching its hands onto its waist (800ATK/600DEF). "And, with Common Soul's effect, Hummingbird's ATK is added to Chaos Neos." (3800ATK) Judai pumps his fist out, "Attack the Waltz Token, Chaos Neos!" The duplicate of Nitro Warrior shatters as Chaos Neos' razor-sharp claws rip through it. Just as before, no Battle Damage was applied due to the effect of Yusei's Spell.

"I then attack your Level Warrior with my Neo-Spacian." The feathered being soars through Yusei's monster, leaving behind a shatter cloud of destruction. Judai lets out a toothy grin. "Now, Stratos, attack directly!" Yusei gritted his teeth, quickly raising his arms up as Elemental Hero Stratos pounded his fist into Yusei's disk with enough force to push the man back slightly. "Shit," Yusei cursed under his breath.

YUSEI 1400LP

"Moving to my Main Phase 2, I activate Air Hummingbird's ability." Yusei lowered his arms to look at Judai, but was distracted by three large flowers blooming from the cards in his hand. Quickly, Air Hummingbird went in, slipping his long beak into each of the buds. A green aura envelopes Judai as his Life Point meter goes up, gaining five-hundred Life for each card Yusei held.

JUDAI 3800LP

"All right, your turn, Yusei! Just try to beat that," Judai grinned triumphantly.

Yusei needed to try, there's no doubt about that. Judai was able to summon an additional monster, with an effect to recover Life Points, _and_ give additional ATK to his Fusion Monster. Judai's deck worked in perfect harmony and worked ideal to his style, as if the deck was made for him.

Yusei closed his eyes, placing his hand over his deck. _Come, my deck. We need to show Judai just how we duel. Right now, more than anything, I wish to show our true potential! _"My move!" Yusei pulls his card.

A feel of slight panic fills Judai as a confident smirk is worn on Yusei's face. _Not good..._

"I summon the Tuner monster, Junk Synchron!" The hologram of the card appears, and out of it, comes a tiny warrior that wore actual junk as armor, wearing two big goggles and an engine on its back (1300ATK/500DEF). "When he's Normal Summoned, I can then Special Summon a level two or lower monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode. Come out, Speed Warrior!" A light shines through his duel disk's discarded slot as the masked warrior with roller blades rolls in. But Yusei wasn't finished yet.

"When a monster is Special Summoned from the Grave, I can then Special Summon Doppelwarrior from my hand." A soldier comes down to the field, holding a rifle into position (800ATK/800DEF) Yusei then thrusts his arm into the air. "I tune level three Junk Synchron and level two Doppelwarrior!" The Synchron pulled a chord from its back, revving the engine as it splits into three stars that dance up to the night sky as Doppelwarrior leaps up. But suddenly, to Judai, two smaller versions of Doppelwarrior appear out of nowhere on the field. "Hey, what's-!" Judai was cut off as Yusei began to chant.

"_Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_" A green beam shoots through the three rings the stars created, swallowing Yusei's warrior in it. The light then shatters, and a purple being flies up into the air, causing Judai's eyes to widen even more than it already has. "Show yourself, Junk Warrior!" The newly Synchro Summoned creature aligns with the angle of the full moon as it twirls. It grunts as it punches into the air, bolts of lightning striking through its surroundings (2300ATK/1300DEF)

Judai's jaw drops, his eyes practically sparkling as he stares up at this monster. "So cool!" Yusei smiles, gesturing his thumb up towards Junk Warrior, feeling a bit of his own sense of pride.

"Judai, meet _my _favorite monster."

* * *

><p><strong>*falls over* Oof..Told ya the chapters on this duel would be long ones. Won't say how many chapters it will be since I do want to keep my fellow readers in wondering. R&amp;R, please!<strong>


	7. The Result Lands in?

_**The duel continues. However, this chapter seems short. Could this be the result..? I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH GX OR 5D'S NOR THE CARD GAME.**_

* * *

><p>"Awesome, Yusei!" shouted an excited Judai, staring up at Yusei's Synchro Monster, Junk Warrior.<p>

JUDAI 3800LP YUSEI 1400LP

On the brunette's field, he has Elemental Hero Chaos Neos (3800ATK) equipped with Instant Neo Space, preventing it from leaving the field at the End Phase. With Chaos Neos, there was Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird (800ATK) and Elemental Hero Startos (1800ATK). Also, there's the Continuous Spell, Common Soul, which Judai used to Special Summon Hummingbird, giving additional ATK to his Neos Fusion. No cards are in his hand.

His opponent, Yusei, had a field with Speed Warrior in Defense (400DEF) with two Doppel Tokens (400ATK), and his favorite card, Junk Warrior. He holds two cards in hand.

"Because Doppelwarrior was used as Synchro Material, he Special Summons two Doppel Tokens in Attack Position, wielding four-hundred each." Yusei explained. He then raises his arm up. "Next, use Junk Warrior's effect! _Power of Fellows_!" His three smaller monsters began to glow as their aura was transfering into Junk Warrior, having its goggles glow brightly in red. "When he's Summoned, he gains the ATK of all level two or below monsters out on the field."

3900ATK

Judai's eyes widened. "That much power from using smaller monsters!" The man nods as he declares his attack. "Go, Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior's jets fired up, sending the warrior into a spiral towards the avian humanoid with its fist out. Like Nitro Warrior, a glowing outline of Junk's fist swallows the Synchro Monster, crushing the Neo-Spacian. Judai screams, the bricks under his feet breaking apart.

JUDAI 700LP

The graduate almost loses his balance, shaking his head. He looks up at Yusei, smirking, "Damn, that was quite the punch." He dusts himself off. Junk Warrior jumps back to Yusei's field as the duelist gestures his hand towards the opponent. "Your draw now, Judai."

Judai grins as he whirls his right arm around in a circular motion. "Let's see if I can pull myself a miracle," he smiles as he draws his card.

_He dealt me a good deal of damage by attacking Air Hummingbird, _Judai thought to himself. _Too bad, he should've gotten rid of Chaos Neos._

"I'm playing Chaos Neos' special ability!" Judai declared as his Neos began to glow. Judai blinked as he realizes something. "Um.." Yusei tilted his head, wondering what happened. Suddenly, the the boy began digging into his pockets, holding his one card in his mouth. "Just a sec," Judai mumbled as he desperately tried to find something he needed. "Here it is!" Judai pulls out a small coin from his pocket. Yusei now understood. Chaos Neos has a coin flip ability.

"I flip this coin three times and I use the appropriate effect equal to the number of Heads."

"Which are?"

"One: all my monsters are returned to my hand. Two: This turn, your monsters' effects are negated." Judai grins, signaling three fingers. "And if I get three, all your monsters are destroyed." Yusei nods, gulping silently. "I have nothing in my hand to defend myself if he gets either two or three heads. My Life Points will be gone this turn," he silently noted to himself. The boy perches the coin onto his thumb. "Here goes _something_!"

The coin flips into the air. Both pair of eyes watch it twirl into the air as gravity then takes it back down. Judai catches it in his palm, opening his hand.

"Heads!" he grinned. He flips the coin again. The calm Yusei was feeling a bit worried. If Judai either gets two more heads or even just one, the duel is over. He knows he has Shield Warrior in the Graveyard, so he can use its effect to negate an attack on a monster of his. _But, it would be pointless, _he thought as he watched the coin fall back down. Judai can still attack with the remaining monster on a token, causing the end for him.

Judai catches the coin.

"T-tails." Judai gulped. Now it was a fifty-fifty chance. He flips the coin for the final time. Both duelists can feel their hearts beating loudly, both wishing for luck to favor them. The coin falls back to earth, sinking both males' hearts as...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Judai completely misses the coin as it rolls off the roof and into the square, followed by a cursing fit from an angry Italian male. Judai had his signature 'no freaking way' face, losing the one coin he had. Yusei was cradling his face into his gloved hand. _Oh, dear God..._

Judai chuckles faintly, looking towards Yusei. "Happen to have a coin with you?" Yusei lowered his palming hand down to reveal his eyes that were just drowning in disbelief. He nods, pulling out a coin from his pocket and flips it towards Judai, telling him to catch it. Fortunately, Judai succeeds. He inhales a deep breath and sighs heavily. "Okay, for real this time." Judai flips it. He makes sure to catch it. "C'mon, c'mon," Judai pleads as he reveals the coin as it results in...

"Tails," Yusei smirked.

Judai flails his hands into the air, throwing the coin over to hit another angry man. "No way, no way!" Judai yelled as he held his head. Chaos Neos and Stratos' holograms then evaporate into streaks of light, falling back into their cards. Judai picked his cards off the disk's slots, placing Stratos back to his hand as Chaos Neos was placed back into the Extra Deck. Judai was hanging in his head in what looked like defeat as the Equip Spell, Instant Neos, shatters.

Yusei had mixed feelings. He wanted to see more on what his friend could dish out, but it seems it's already over. He closes his eyes. _Damn shame._

"Heh, just as I had hoped for."

Yusei's eyes burst open. "What?"

Judai smiles as he lifts his head up, chuckling to himself. Right there and then, Yusei could swear he sees some sort of faded glow from his eyes. An orange tint on one pupil and a green glow on the boy grins, selecting the remaining card from his hand. "I'm not out of the game just yet, Yusei!"

_You mean, he was actually hoping he would land just one Heads?_

A sudden feel of excitement rushes into Yusei. It was intense. Normally, he would feel threatened and worried. However, this feeling was different. "You better not be, Judai," he says in a cool manner, cocking a smile.

Yusei Fudo was having fun. And so was Judai Yuki.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oops, must've teased you, guys! My bad, heh. Anyway, they're not done just yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. An R&amp;R would be great!<strong>_


	8. The Finale

_**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX, 5D'S, NOR THE CARD GAME.**_

* * *

><p>Yusei stands there, perplexed how Judai actually wanted the coin flip to return his own monsters back to his hand rather than to take out his field. But, it doesn't matter as much anymore now. This was getting very interesting as Judai stands before him, having a different kind of hue for his pupils, baring a resemblance to the spirit he saw earlier, with a toothy grin on his face as he proudly held the two cards in hand, which one contains Elemental Hero Stratos that was returned earlier.<p>

JUDAI 700LP YUSEI 1400LP

The brown top's field was clear, but Yusei's field had two Doppel tokens (400ATK) and Speed Warrior (900ATK/400DEF) laid out in Defense Mode, as his Junk Warrior stood proudly, gaining the ATK of the other three monsters (2300ATK 3900ATK). A tint of a golden glow envelopes Judai's deck in his disk, catching Yusei's eye. Judai's grin only widened as a card sticks out.

"When the Equip Spell, Instant Neo Space, is ever removed from the field, I can select and Special Summon out Elemental Hero Neos," he smirked as he twirled the drawn card around, revealing it to be his ace. Yusei furrows his brow whilst Judai slap down the card onto his deck. The form of some sort of alien humanoid makes his entrance, tightening its fists where they glow in light. The white creature had a kind of spike on its head that matches with the ones on his forearms. It flexes its arms in its chest as it then strikes a mighty pose. (2500ATK/2000DEF)

_It's his ace monster, Elemental Hero Neos, _Yusei noted. _Evidently, the card works with Fusion so he must have some sort of Fusion card in his hand or to do that Contact Fusion he performed earlier. _

"I throw a facedown, and end my turn!" the brunette declared.

Yusei gasps under his breath. "What?" he murmurs to himself, drawing his next card from deck. A fit of tension becomes over Yusei, staring at the field separating the two men. Again, Judai took Yusei by surprise again. He was making moves that didn't make sense and then springs them into action later. Yusei is known to study the field very well, calculating as fast as he can to link any combinations in his mind. For now, he decides to be take the cautious route and not attack. "I'm gonna switch my Doppel tokens into Defense—"

The orange and green tint in Judai's eyes suddenly began to glow once again. _You know what to do now, Judai, _the female voice told the teen in his head. With a nod, he takes one of the cards in his hand. "I play my Quick-play Spell! Super Polymerization!" Yusei's eyes sprint open. His opponent discards the Stratos in his hand as he explains, "I discard one card from my hand and play out this card's effect, letting me perform Fusion with any materials out on the field." The man feels a lump clutching in his throat. His Junk Warrior takes mutiny, jumping into the air as Judai's Neos also collides with it as their forms spin, morphing together as bolts of lightning shoot out from the whirling mass. The duelist grits his death as a new form flexes out. It carried a massive shield and a double-edged sword, carrying resemblances mainly of Elemental Hero Neos, but still a different monster. Yusei knows this Neos Fusion. It's the same one he used during the duel with Paradox.

The glowing tint disappears from his eyes, revealing his chocolate colors again as he smiles. "Elemental Hero Neos Knight!" (2500ATK/1000DEF)

Yusei was still in shock. He has never heard of a Fusion Summon during the opponent's turn, not even of this Super Polymerization's existence. Judai Yuki was able to fuse his own ace with the Synchro Monster Yusei trusted in.

Then, it hit him. His eyes widen as he looks up at Neos Knight.

_Is this my alternative Synchro solution? The man that confronted me, claiming I've yet to obtain Accel Synchro that would be able to take down Meklord Emperor Wisel. That machine swallows Synchros whole, completely obliterating the opponent. But, what if this can stand a chance? _Yusei thought as he began to feel the warm sensation of hope. _Am I able to use Fusion Summon as an alternate solution?_

A whistle breaks Yusei's contemplation, shaking him back into reality. Judai was pouting, crossing his arms. "Sorry, you kinda bugged out." Yusei shook his head, smiling. "No, I'm sorry." Judai crosses his arms behind his head, smiling brightly, "Doubt you were thinking of a way to take this Knight down, I'm sure!" Yusei smiles at the corner of his mouth. "No, Judai, you just gave me a _really_ good use of help for me to use when I return to my timeline." The brunette's expression softens.

He was of help for Yusei?

Judai was trailing the world, seeing if he could help anyone at all while exploring new parts of the world, expanding his horizons as far as the eye can see. Knowing he was of help for Yusei, for whatever reason he has in his era, it made the boy feel good. Really good. His child-like smile began to change into a wider one, a genuine smile.

But now's not the time to think on that. He shakes his head out of the daydream, remembering that he now has his trump card out. "Well, I can't help ya out of this sticky situation now, can I? Your Junk Warrior was used as Fusion Material for my Neos Knight," he points out. Yusei almost forgot the ability his Knight now carries. Judai, as if he just read Yusei's mind, nodded ecstatically. "Yup, he gains half of the ATK of the Warrior-Type monster that was used for the Fusion. Your Junk Warrior was thirty-nine thousand so my Elemental Hero gains the bonus of.." he trails off as he tries to calculate the math in his head.

Yusei gulps down the big lump in his throat. "Nineteen fifty."

4450ATK

Judai shouts in victory, pumping his fist into the air. "Oh, yeah! And don't forget, he can attack twice per turn! But, luckily for you, you don't take any Battle Damage." Yusei would feel more at ease since the Fusion Summon was performed during his own turn so he can create some defense. However, Yusei's hand only contains of two Spell Cards which wouldn't help him at all, at least not yet. Yusei closes his eyes, knowing he's going to have to take the chances he has out on the field right now. "As I said, my Doppel tokens will go into defensive, and I'll end my turn with that." Not a whole lot he can do, after all.

Judai draws his card, thrusting it in front of him. "My turn! And I'll attack those tokens with Neos Slash!" The warrior grips its duo blade in hand, leaping towards the miniature solders. With swift movement that was too fast for even Yusei's eyes to follow, the tokens were cut down as a gust of wind blows into the man. Now, he only has Speed Warrior out defending for him. "Turn end," the boy declares.

"My turn now," Yusei said as he draws his new card. But, the card wouldn't help him. The best he can do right now is to call a bluff. "I Set a card facedown, ending my turn with it." The boy begins to wonder as he looks at Yusei's newest facedown. Is it another card that would defend Yusei from certain defeat? Or could it be a mere a distraction that would throw Judai's game off. Well, he isn't going to stop, that's for sure!

"Attack Yusei's Speed Warrior, Neos Knight!" he declares. At his command, the Fusion Monster strikes down the level two monster. Its master grunts in guilt, "Speed Warrior, forgive me."

"Moving onto Main Phase 2," Judai murmurs to himself. His hand was of one Spell Card and one Trap Card. He sighs in his head, betting Yusei has better luck than he does at the moment. He doesn't want to brag, but usually he has the luck of the draw. Hell, he has been able to get the right cards and using the effects at the right time, just as he's been doing up to this point. Okay, maybe he is bragging now. "Nothing I can do, so I'll call it an end to my turn."

"Draw!" Yusei pulls his card, wishing for the best. He could sigh so hard in relief right now.

"I summon Sonic Chick in Defense Position." A small pink bird with running shoes yelps out of the positioned card, fending itself with its wings in protection. (300ATK/300DEF)

_Huh, it's that card Yusei used for his Gardna earlier. Guess I'll see what it does, can't wait!_

"End turn."

Judai swipes his next card out. "Sweet!" Judai exclaims as he holds up his drawn card. "I summon Elemental Hero Clayman!" A gigantic, boulder of a creature appears in an earthy glow, crossing its enormous arms. (800ATK/2000DEF) "But now I dish out the Spell, Miracle Fusion! With this, I can fuse any Heros on my side of the field and Graveyard for a Fusion Summon!" Judai yells out. Yusei feels a bit of panic. Now this guy can fuse even with monsters already laid to rest in the Graveyard. From the Osiris Red graduate's Graveyard, comes the female hero, Elemental Hero Burstrinatrix as she then blends into Clayman. "I give you, Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster, in Defense Position!" From the blended form, an even bigger warrior comes out, armed to the teeth with armor all over her body with a shield and a gigantic gun for a hand. (2000ATK/2500DEF) Judai holds his hand out towards his Neos Knight. "Attack Sonic Chick!" The warrior jumps towards the screeching bird, holding up its blade, ready to swing the chick out of its misery. But then, a blue aura envelopes the pink bird as it blocks the knight's assault.

"What the-? Judai calls out as Yusei holds his finger up. "Sonic Chick can't be destroyed by monsters with nineteen hundred or more ATK points, Judai." The brunette bites his bottom lip but smiles at the corner of his mouth. "Well, that's not a problem." The female warrior begins to take aim at Yusei, surprising him. "Wait, Rampart Blaster is in Defense!" Judai points his hand towards Yusei, gesturing what looks like as if he's holding a gun to him. "Yeah, this lets her attack you directly with half of her ATK!" Missiles shout from Blaster's gun, hitting around Yusei as smoke fogs his surroundings. "Damn!" he curses as the smoke clears.

YUSEI 400LP

He fans the smoke from his face, looking at a very confident Judai. He was actually almost dancing, knowing that he has a good chance to win in his next turn. "Oi," Yusei utters as he feels a bit embarrassed that Judai is already celebrating. But, he is suddenly reminded of Rua. Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised if the twins come from his bloodline. Wonders aside, Yusei is stuck. He had hoped Sonic Chick would be his wall monster just for now to buy a couple of turns. That plan fell hard once Judai brought out a monster that can attack directly, let alone while in Defense Mode. Maybe this is as far Yusei will go in this duel with Judai. He was able to make do with what he had. He just wishes he was able to give a bit more, making it a duel they'll always remember….

When suddenly a burning, pulsing sensation hits Yusei's right arm. Surprised at first, he looks at his arm. Glowing brightly through the fabric of his clothing was the Dragon Head birthmark. Judai doesn't take a blind eye and sees the red glow from across the field. "What?" he asks himself when he hears two voices behind him.

_Judai, it seems his gift is ready to truly show you his best, _Professor Daitokuji whispers.

_Be ready. I can feel that something is going to occur, _Yubel warned.

Judai looks at his fellow opponent. "Yusei?"

The man closes his eyes. _Crimson Dragon? You really are going to grant my wish and give my very all to Judai? _He slowly opens his eyes, faintly seeing a golden glow on the top card of his deck. Yusei realizes its time to truly give his best in this single turn.

"It is," he begins to exclaim, placing his hand over his deck, "my turn!" He pulls his next card_, _holding it across from him, not even gesturing his eyes over to the card. "I play my facedown Spell, Cards of Consonance! I discard one Dragon-Type Tuner monster from my hand to draw two cards, so long as it has one-thousand or lower ATK points." Judai blinks his eyes open. _He hasn't even seen his drawn card! _ Yusei flips the card over in his hand.

"I discard Majestic Dragon!" he declares as he places the card into the Graveyard slot. Judai gasps, seeing that Yusei does have another fighting chance. _Amazing…Amazing!_

Yusei then pulls two cards from his deck. As he looks at the lone two cards, a combination immediately links in his mind. His eyes motions towards the brown top. "Judai, it ends here," he confidently, yet sadly, states. Judai's eyes widen even more. He can't let this duel end, he just can't. It was a few minutes away from midnight. The duel must go on, it has to!

"I summon the Tuner monster, Debris Dragon!" A small dragon appears in a gust of wind, having features of a certain dragon of Yusei's but with a different set of colors. _Hold on, that dragon looks just like-! _Yusei trusts his hand outward, activating his summoned monster's effect. "When he's Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon a five-hundred or lower ATK monster form my Graveyard. I'm selecting the three-hundred point monster, Level Warrior." Out from the Graveyard, Level Warrior appears, flinging its cape out in its entrance. _Here we go, old friend, _Yusei tells himself in his mind. He raises his outward arm up into the air. "I tune level four Debris Dragon to level three Level Warrior and level one Sonic Chick!" Four, glistening stars shoot from Debris', spinning into the air to create four green rings. Level Warrior and Sonic Chick dive into the rings, shedding their colors for orange outlines of what they were as they synch together. _My very best, Judai._

"_Clustering wishes will become a new shining star. Become the path its light shines upon!" _A brilliant green pillar of light shoots through the rings; a faint, majestic roar rules the air. Judai immediately recognizes this roar without a doubt. "Synchro Summon!" Yusei exclaims as a large creature is born from the light. "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" The white dragon roars loudly, sprouting out its wings into the air, flickering stardust all around in its magnificent presence. (2500ATK/2000DEF)

The dark night suddenly began to glow in a mass hysteria of colors with banging sounds. The two are surprised as they look up. Fireworks were shooting into the air, turning night into day with a palette of colors. Yusei and Judai were hypnotized from such an amazing sight, seeing all sorts of colors dancing across the sky. Giving even more of an exciting feeling was the crowds below. Children were cheering in awe, even some adults were astounded and couldn't help but cheer with the kids, sometimes clapping.

"Wow, so that's why they were all sitting down on the floor," Judai remembers, looking across the night sky as the colors reflect in his eyes.

"Judai," Yusei calls out somewhat sadly.

The boy looks back at Yusei. He couldn't see his eyes, his head was lowered so his bangs were covering over them even with the array of colors lightening up the area. Yusei opens his mouth tospeak but then closes, unsure of what exactly to say. He needs to be honest, and tell him. He lifts his head, opening his sad, blue eyes. "It's over, Judai."

It felt like glass breaking inside of the boy. He can feel as if his heart just plummeted down an endless shaft of emptiness. "No, no it's not," he denied under his breath, feeling his eyes twitch. Yusei takes the last card he holds into his right hand. "Battle." Judai looks up at the two monsters, Neos Knight and Stardust, as they begin to position themselves for a fight. The dragon starts to lift itself into the air, beating its mighty wings as he cocks its head back, an orb of celestial light begins to form in its mouth. "It doesn't stand a chance to my Neos Knight! If you attack, your Life will drop to zero. Don't tell me you're going to end it yourself?" he shouts. Elemental Hero Neos Knight grips his sword tightly as he jumps into the air, flying towards the opposing dragon.

Yusei slowly swings his head side to side as he holds up his one, lone card. "Quick-play Spell, activate," he hoarsely declares. He lifts his head up gritting his teeth with eyes wide open, looking up at the two monsters. "Blind spot Strike!" he exclaims. Judai's second monster, Rampart Blaster, began to grunt. Particles of the monster was streaming towards Stardust's charging attack. "Your Defense Position monster's DEF points are added to my Attack Position monster's ATK points for this turn!" (5000ATK)

A woman's gasp whispers at Judai's ear as a slight pressure of what feels like a hand places on the boy's shoulder. _Judai, it's over! _Yubel tells him. Judai shrugs off the pressure on his shoulder and glares at the spirit of the Duel Monster, bearing his teeth. "No, it isn't! Neos Knight is supposed to represent me and Yusei, Yubel!" The woman was taken back. _Judai? _ The brunette shakes his head violently. "This is the Fusion monster that carries my ace and a monster of Yusei's. Even if he gets destroyed right now, I can still bring him back!" Judai exclaims as he grips the card in his hand, Call of the Haunted. "I'm not gonna let what symbolizes us, together, to stay dead," he hisses through his teeth.

Yubel's arm gestures out towards the field, just over Judai's side. He sees her arm and looks onto the field when he feels his world just collapsed. "Yusei, where did that Trap Card come from!" he demanded to know.

"The Trap, Skill Successor, can be activated from my Graveyard by removing itself," the man explains. Judai gulps down. Yusei's hands ball into fists. "This effect gives the ATK bonus of eight-hundred to a monster on my side of the field." (5800ATK) He bites down on his bottom lip, remembering back on today's events all from when they first met. The passing time they bonded so quickly together ever since the moment they introduced themselves to each other, to their teamwork with Yugi against Paradox, sharing laughs and smiles together during their day in Italy. He knew, deep down as much as Judai knew, they will never have the time they shared today ever again.

_No… No no no no no no, don't you dare, _Judai silently cried in the back of his mind, watching Neos Knight getting closer and closer towards its demise. Yusei inhales a deep breath as he shuts his eyes tightly, raising his head into the night, tears stinging at him, and cries,

"**SHOOTING SONIC!**_**" **_

It was over. Neos Knight is struck down in brilliant light from Stardust Dragon. Judai stood in horror, not that because he lost, but because their time together was over now. And Yusei was gawking up at the sky with an absent mind, watching as his dragon materializes away.

JUDAI 0LP

* * *

><p>Just cold, uncomfortable silence. Not a word was uttered between the two as they climbed down from the building. Yubel and Daitokuji's words rang through dear ears as the boy was ignoring them. They walk into an empty alleyway. Yusei begins setting up his motorcycle, checking for anything amiss in the engine. After the check-up was clear, Yusei places his duel disk onto the D-Wheel's slot, revving the engine up. He stands by his D-Wheel, holding his helmet under his arm. His hands were shaking, trembling in sadness. He looks towards Judai, who just stood there, looking down at the floor with his bag by his leg. Neither of them liked saying goodbye, not in the least bit. But, Yusei figures he will make the move himself as his feet bring him to the boy.<p>

Judai didn't move at all as Yusei stood just a few feet away from him. Yusei felt guilt stringing up his body, freezing in what to say to him. Yusei looks down, glancing back and forth on the ground. _I'll just say it as it is, _Yusei decided.

"Judai, I—"

His back hits against the opposite wall. Stunned, Yusei stares at Judai, who has him pinned against the wall. Judai's head was still hanging low as his slow breathing tickles at the bottom of Yusei's neck. After what seemed like forever, his head lifts. "Yusei," Judai whispers under his sobbing breath. His dark, brown eyes were glistening as they looked up into Yusei's blue eyes.

The brunette feels his lips begin to tremble, his hands taking a firm grip on the man's shoulders despite they, too, were trembling. They stayed frozen in time, just staring down in each other's eyes, both trembling with a shortage of breath.

Judai's face was close to Yusei's, thoughts running into his mind.

_I…._

Judai lets go of Yusei, lowering his head back down enough where the opposite man couldn't see his eyes. "Judai," Yusei asks in a slight whisper. In a surprise, Judai's head lifts back up.

"That was a fun duel!" Judai exclaims, grinning ever so child-like. "Man, you had me there really good, totally didn't expect for that Trap to come in play from the Graveyard. If it weren't for that card, I would've given ya the beatdown!" he exclaims, rubbing his index finger just underneath his nose in pride. Yusei was looking at him, nodding slightly. The brunette shrugs as he turns back , grabbing his bag as Pharaoh retreats from inside of it. He turns his head over his shoulder, grinning with his eyes closed. "Guess I'll hopefully catch ya sometime in the future, huh?" he smiled as he began to walk out of the alleyway. A fast pace of footsteps run behind him, and before he could turn around, his vision became navy blue.

Yusei interlocks his two arms from behind Judai, holding his back to his chest in a tight embrace. Judai began to tremble, looking down at the folded arms just beneath his chin. Judai gingerly places his hand over one of Yusei's arms, feeling warmth in his cheeks as they both stand there in silence.

"Goodbye, Judai," Yusei whispers into the back of Judai's hair as his arms slowly let go of the boy. He stands there, not turning around at all, as he listens to footsteps walking away from him, followed by an engine revving up. The D-Wheel speeds away in red light before disappearing into the back wall of the alley.

Pharaoh, struts towards Judai, rubbing itself against his leg, meowing. Something wet hits the feline's head, causing it to shake its head as he looks up at the man. Tears were streaming endlessly down his cheeks, his teeth clenched down. And his hand, still up in the air as if he were still holding over the man's arm that hugged him so. "G-Goodbye, Yusei," he stutters silently.

* * *

><p>Crow groans loudly in the garage, stretching his arms up into the air. "Aww, damn, that feels good!" Jack narrowed his eyes, holding his helmet as he looks at the man with an orange mess of hair. "Crow, hurry the hell up. We're already behind as it is!" he hisses. Crow glares at him but still wearing a grin. "You're just jealous because I have a new riding suit!" Jack felt furious. "No, I am not! My suit is just as fine as it is, and besides, I had one way before you do now, so shut your mouth."<p>

Crow laughed in a mocking matter as he walked towards his D-Wheel, Blackbird. "Yeah, right. You could've gotten a new one if you didn't spend all of _my _money for that get-up you had at the WRGP party." Jack sticks his nose up in the air, putting his helmet on. "Jack Atlas needs to look his best at any event." Crow rolled his eyes and looks over to the silent man between the two. "Hey Yusei, everyone else went ahead, right?"

Yusei, wearing his new riding suit as well, nodded, pressing the button on the side of his helmet to bring down the visor. "Right. Aki took Bruno with him while Rua and Ruka went on with their Duel Boards." Jack scoffs as he sits down on his motorcycle, fixing his gloves on. "Right, right. Guess it's time we see who our first team of opponents will be." Crow presses the button on his screen, opening their garage door. "Not like it'll matter. Crow the Bullet is gonna be takin' them down! And besides, maybe Jack can serve as a good sacrificial lamb," he grins as he speeds away, leaving behind a _very_ pissed Jack.

"Crow, you bastard! Don't you look down on my pride as a warrior!" he screams as he speeds off, chasing after the black motorcycle. Yusei smiles as he begins to rev his engine up. He looks down at his duel disk, holding his deck. He picks up the top card as his eyes carefully study the Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste card.

"Judai," Yusei tells himself as he slides the card back. "Thank you for showing me your Fusions. I'm positive this will help me in my journey in finding how to Accel Synchro." He steps on the pedal, revving his engine up.

"This card will serve as our bond!" Yusei smiles as he drives away, the garage closing behind him.

In the empty, dim room, Yusei's normal jacket hangs over a chair. A very soft square light was barely shinning through the fabric in the shape of a rectangle. Yusei left his cell phone behind in the breast pocket of his jacket. And, it was ringing.

_Ba-doo-doo-doo-da-be-doo, roo-roo-row-ba-ding~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_


End file.
